


Again

by bbyonion



Series: Chances [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion
Summary: "Just let me experience that again...with you."
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Series: Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967194
Kudos: 10





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my AFF account.

Kim Minju.

A nerd — well, not really. She acts like it but she still bears the beauty of a goddess, often deceiving people of her true personality.

She's your typical studious honor student in the university who spends a lot of time in the library. Reading glasses and thick pile of books? You'll always find her with those. Sometimes, there's even a venti Starbucks frappuccino settled not far from her hand that's busily fidgeting a pen when not in use.

Believe it or not, her form of stress reliever is keeping herself busy, and, yes, that includes hours and hours of studying. Ironic? Yeah. But that's only because if she does nothing in her dorm, she ends up getting stressed instead.

And as a well-known introvert in their university, people found it shocking on that certain night to see her inside the club, getting forced by her extroverted friends to mingle and drink whatever they offered her.

But the ever so modest Kim Minju politely declined for the _nth_ time.

"I really don't want to drink, Sakura unnie." 

"Psh. That's why people call you boring." The Japanese sneered and chugged down everything in the glass. Their common friends chuckled and snorted but Minju didn't mind.

Instead, she pushed away the bottles that were near her and took out a book from her bag then placed it on the space she cleared. The other people in their table looked at her in disbelief as she turned on the flashlight of her her phone, pointing it to where she had left off in the book before Sakura forcibly dragged her out of her safe haven.

"Are you serious? Ya Kim Minju! We're not in the library, we're in the club! This isn't a place for studying!"

"Correction, I am entertaining myself, not studying. And also, there's no signage that says I can't open a book in the middle of this crowded, loud and stinky place." Minju reached for the only glass of water on the table and took a sip. "You can't force me to get drunk, unnie. I am the only responsible person here who'd willingly take you home after you get wasted."

"What are you? Her babysitter?" Hyewon, a fellow senior from Sakura's department mocked, raising a brow at her.

"If that's how you call it, then, yes I am. She acts a lot more like a baby anyway." 

Hyewon only laughed louder.

Even with Sakura's earnest objections from being called a baby, she actually did end up like one when the clock struck 2:00 AM and the bottles were licked clean until the last drop. They were the only ones left in their table as their other friends had already gone home. 

Minju sighed helplessly as she looked at her friend clinging on to the surprisingly-still-sober Hyewon and mumbling gibberish baby words.

"She's not going to let go of me any sooner, right?" Hyewon asked warily, glancing at the Japanese who snuggled closer to her.

"Nope." Minju popped the 'P'.

"Can you drive?" Hyewon asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to drive you two home but she's probably not going to release me until she wakes up so..." Hyewon trailed off and Minju isn't an honor student for nothing to not get what the older girl was trying to say.

"Okay. But I won't guarantee I won't leave your car without a scratch." 

"No worries. My car's insurance got it all covered." 

Hyewon tossed the keys and Minju caught it clumsily. "It's the black BMW at the far east side of the lot. We'll wait for you out in front."

Minju nodded and headed out of the now peaceful club. She clenched her bag's strap on her chest as she carefully made her way across the dim lit parking lot to where she was told the car is.

When she got to the place, her steps immediately stopped upon seeing three BMWs of the same color and model. Her mind tried to remember if she once had seen Hyewon's car before and maybe the plate number, but unfortunately,

she hasn't and has no idea about the number.

At the moment, she felt like not an honor student and dumbfoundedly stared at the cars in front of her.

Her hand fidgeted in a forming panic in her head until she remembered the car key she was holding the entire time. She heaved a breath of relief upon realizing the solution to her problem. Just a click and she will know.

She pointed it at the car in the middle and pressed the button.  
  


Lights successfully flickered with a sound.  
  


However, two cars on both sides did the same.   
  


She heard steps coming to her direction and she mindlessly made her way to the car on the right, hoping to not be too obvious to anyone that she had no idea on what was going on.

She quickly got inside the driver's seat and fed the key into the slot. She confidently turned the ignition but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing.

Realization hit her and she banged her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Kim Minju, you idiot." She muttered to herself, acknowledging how her friends had oftentimes called her an airhead.

A knock on the window startled her and it wasn't that difficult for her to figure out who it could have been. She sighed deeply and hesitantly opened the door. She stepped out carefully and did not look at the owner, instead, she bowed apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought it was m-my car."

"How uncanny it is for you to not recognize your own car, Minju-ssi." 

Upon hearing the voice of the car's owner and her own name being called, Minju froze in her place and her breathing hitched.

She knew very well who owns the airy and low-toned voice. For a girl, it sounded too manly, much more with her physique and mannerisms that everyone had fawned over since her first year in the university.

Minju had always been one of those people who had paid attention to the younger girl. A little too special actually.

"Uh, it's not mine. It's Hyewon unnie's. I'm just–"

"Do you have a license?" 

Minju, although not wanting to look at the girl's face, looked up and found the ever-so-attractive pair of eyes looking down on her. Her gaze made Minju want to melt on the spot right there and then but she held her breath to save herself from embarrassing herself more in front of her junior.

"Of course I do. Are you underestimating your senior, Ahn Yujin?" 

"I'm just making sure. Don't want you getting caught on the streets now."

"And how does that concern you?"

Yujin looked amused by their exchange while Minju was already slowly losing hold of her self. The junior leaned back on her heels and slipped her hands in her hoodie's pocket. 

"I am always concerned when it comes to you, Kim Minju-ssi."

All the blood in Minju's body felt like it went straight to her cheeks and stayed there all the while they talked. Fortunately for her, there isn't much light to illuminate their faces, saving her from getting exposed. But even so, she was having a hard time in maintaining eye contact – especially since it's with the girl she had been harboring feelings for over a year now.

A chuckle slipped from Yujin's lips and Minju swore she thought she saw the heavens open up above them. And when Yujin patted her head, Minju felt her soul escape her body.  
  


"I'm just messing with you."   
  


Her hallucination shattered to pieces and her heart fell seeing the playfulness in Yujin's eyes.   
  


Of course… How could she forget? 

Yujin was never the the type to take things seriously. Every person, male or female, who has come up to her and confessed had been dismissed almost immediately. Sometimes, if they're lucky enough, they'd be played around with for awhile before they get dumped…mercilessly.

But even so, Minju still bore those feelings. She settled from a distance and admired the junior in her safe space. She is one of the very few who believed that Yujin still has hope to change.

"I'll go ahead."

Minju stepped aside and allowed Yujin walk up to her car. She expected the younger to leave right away…but she didn't.

Yujin went back to her.

Minju shut her eyes and held on tight on her bag's strap when the junior suddenly leaned towards her. The moment felt surreal when Yujin's soft lips touched her cheek and lingered for a few seconds.

"See you again soon."

It took her a minute or two before she managed to open her eyes. Yujin was no longer in front of her and neither was her car. The cause of her discomfort was nowhere to be found but her heart remained constant with its erratic beating.  
  


* * *

"What took you so long?" Hyewon asked the moment Minju got out of the vehicle to help her settle in the back with Sakura who's now clinging on the senior's neck like a child.

"S-Sorry. I got caught up with something."

"Something? Or someone?"

Minju assisted her in getting inthe car before going back to the driver's seat. She drove away without answering Hyewon's question but the latter wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

"You ran into Yujin, didn't you?" 

Minju wanted to make an excuse but Hyewon beat her to it. 

"Don't even dare deny it. She was the last person to leave the club and everyone knows you have a crush on that kid."

"And so? Is that enough for you to assume that I was held up with her?"

"No." 

Minju smirked. 

"But because Yujin also knows about it, of course it's safe to assume that that exactly happened."

Minju's smirk faded and bit her cheeks from the insides. She didn't bother looking at the rear view mirror because she can already picture out Hyewon grinning smugly at her. Of course Yujin would know about it. Her clumsy nature was to be blamed for the leak.

Connecting the dots of what Hyewon just said and what Yujin did back in the parking lot, it further solidified her idea that the junior was just toying with her.

Like she always does with people she becomes aware of what they feel towards her.

* * *

Since that night, Minju had tried her best to avoid bumping into Yujin anywhere in the university. Once she sees the famous junior treading down the hallways hundreds of meters away from her, Minju would immediately turn the other way or sometimes slip inside whatever door is open near her just to hide.

Unfortunately for her one day, and as how clumsy she can get, she ended up entering a room where there is a class going on. 

Everyone in the room looked at her in mixed surprise and suspicion. Even the professor was too shocked by her sudden entrance that he couldn't mutter word to his class' intruder. To make it worse, it was Sakura and Hyewon's class that she had unintentionally barged in and the two were just snickering in their seats.

Of course they knew what she was up to because they had witnessed it first hand.

Albeit looking like a tomato in embarrassment, Minju mustered up the courage to apologize and quickly exited the room.

But, unluckily for her, once she got out, she was met with who she had been avoiding for the past week.

Gasps where heard when Yujin pushed her to the nearest wall and towered over her, blocking her sides with both arms, allowing her little to no escape. 

Minju gulped as Yujin leaned closer, their faces now only inches apart. Other students in the corridors spectated with curiosity and kept their distance while all that is Minju's head is panic.

"Caught you." Yujin's sly smile appeared and Minju's heart did the thing, almost choking her airway.

She faked a smile and tried to push the junior away, but the latter wouldn't budge.  
  


"Get off me, Ahn Yujin."  
  


"Can't do that."   
  


"Yujin." Minju tried to enforce an authorative tone but her voice failed her and the name ended up sounding like an endearment. 

And she had Yujin's attractive dimples to blame for it, especially when it's literally right in front of her face!

"You're such a sweetheart. Has anyone told you that?"

_Damn smooth talker_ , Minju muttered inside her head.

"I don't know what you're trying to do—"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not even trying and it's already working on you right?"

Minju knew. Everyone who is watching them knew. The moment Yujin had trapped her, they all knew.

But Minju wasn't having any plans of feeding Yujin's ego. 

In fact, she was going to put a stop to it.

It took her almost all the air in her lungs to stop herself from giving in or even showing signs that she was getting affected by Yujin's charms.

With all her courage, she managed to grab Yujin's collar and pulled her even closer. The tall junior did not expect what happened that she just froze at the contact with Minju's own lips.

Minju's heart pounded, deafening her from all the outrageous reactions the people around them were making. She knew that her action will create a huge scandal but that was not her concern right now.

She had to do something about Yujin's ways.

The forced liplock did not last for more than twenty seconds but it was enough to stir up the entire university for, maybe, the rest of the academic year.

Minju wiped the smudge on the dumbfounded junior's lip and showed her own teasing smile. 

"I know how to play your game. And only those who are sincere with me can have more than that."

She was stepping outside of her comfort zone and her plan may either make or break her. When she felt her facade was crumbling, she scrambled away from the scene and left Yujin still dumbfounded in her place, unable to quickly process what Minju just did.

* * *

"Kim Minju, the top nerd of Enozi University, liplocked with the Track Team's star player?" Sakura read out loud the article as they walked towards the venue of the university's mini-concert event for the semester.

The incident happened two days ago, and since Sakura only got the chance to stick with her today, the Japanese took the opportunity to squeeze the juicy details personally from her.

"So how was it? Was she a good kisser? Were her lips soft? Did either of you wanted it to go deeper? Why did you stop? Was it boring?"

"Oh my god! Sakura unnie! Can you please just stop?"

"Not until you spill to me everything."

Minju frustratingly ran her fingers through her hair, unaware of its effect on the people they passed by. Sakura could only shake her head knowing how oblivious her friend is.

"Why did you do it anyway?"

"She was bound to do it to me too so why can't I?"

"Wow, what a bold claim you have there. You seem pretty confident about it too."

Yeah, right. Nobody knew that she wasn't able to walk properly after she had ran away. She didn't even have any idea on how she should face Yujin after what she did and stayed hidden in the library until it was time for everyone to go home.

But as if the heavens poured all of it's mercy on her, the junior was nowhere to be found since after the incident happened. Some say she got sick while others thought she was away for some training. But no one has ever blamed Minju for Yujin's disappearance — even if Minju herself had been doing it personally.

"I'm not. I just thought that it's…fair."

Sakura snorted.

"What?"

"Just say you really wanted to kiss her that's why you did it. No need to sound like a total nerd that you are."

"Whatever."

* * *

They reached the venue of the concert and people were already filling in the seats of the open theatre.

Minju looked around and found a few vacant seats by the middle and started to head towards that area. But even before she could take another step forward, Sakura pulled her back. She faced her friend with an annoyed look.

"I have to go fetch Hyewon. Please save us some seats." Sakura begged.

"No." Minju shrugged Sakura's hand off her. "Go find your own."

"Come on, Minju. I promise I'll take you to the library you've always wanted to go next. Just do me a favor this once. Pleeeeease~!" Sakura had already clung on her arm again. Other students were giving them the weird looks for the older's actions.

She didn't want to do it but Sakura already gave her word. The cheat code. Minju groaned and shrugged Sakura away. 

"Fine. But if you cling onto me again, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass out of here, unnie."

Sakura immediately kept her hands to herself and clenched them together. "Got it! Thank you, Minju! I owe you this! Mwah!" A flying kiss was thrown and the Japanese was off to go.

Minju carefully made her way to the spot she found earlier and was relieved to see that no one has taken it. She sat in the middle and placed a book on either side to show that the seats were taken. While waiting for the program to start, she pulled up the eBook she has on her phone and spent time reading.

Getting too engrossed by the novel, she was startled and almost dropped her phone when Sakura's weird face appeared on the screen and the letters read ' _Ichiban Unnie calling…_ '. The moment she placed the phone on her ear, the people around her erupted with loud cheers and the lights swayed all over the place. The program was finally starting.

"Hello, unnie?"  
  


_"Minju-yah! Did you get us seats?"_   
  


"What?"  
  


_"Were you able to save us some seats!?"_   
  


"Yeah. I got it."

The further they were into the call, the louder the crowd was getting. The host's voice mixed with the booming sounds from the large speakers, making it harder for Minju to hear what Sakura was saying on the other line.

When the noise died down, that was when she got to hear Sakura clearly.  
  


_"Minju, I can't see you!"_   
  


"I'm in the middle!"  
  


_"Where?!"_   
  


"The very middle!"  
  


_"Raise your hand so I can see!"_   
  


"Aish! Really…"

Despite her complaining, Minju did what she was told. She raised and waved her hand like her life depended on it.

"Do you see me now?"  
  


_"Uh, yeah. Clearly..."_

Minju noticed the hesitance in Sakura's voice. She looked around her and found everyone's attention turned to her.

_Did I make a scene with my raised arm?_

She was in the process of retracting her arm when two event volunteers suddenly appeared behind her and asked her to go with them.

"Wait– What did I do?" Minju asked as she followed them away from her seat. It didn't help her feel comfortable that there is a hush of silence in the entire venue that she only noticed just then.

"You volunteered." 

"I WHAT?"

"Come on. Up the stage you go."

"Hang on! There's been a mistake here. I didn't volunteer!" She tried to explain to them but nobody listened and she only got pushed up further to the stage.

When she appeared in front of thousands of students, she froze in her place. Her anxiety was slowly kicking in deeper with all the eyes that were on her. The host fetched her and brought her to the middle of the stage.

"Hi! Thank you for volunteering! What's your name and from which department?" The host asked and Minju's mind switched to full-auto mode. Answering only what is asked.

"K-Kim Minju. Department of Literature."

"Oooh!" The host turned to the crowd. "Can we hear from the people from the Department of Literature? Come on guys, cheer her on!"

There were faint cheers from both sides and that didn't help Minju feel better AT ALL. She began to wonder how unfortunate she was to be mistakenly taken as a volunteer.

She began recalling what unusual things their university did in the past years for the same event and only one despicable (for her) segment came into her mind.

It was where students volunteer to perform on stage to commence the program.

And now she is about to do it, unwillingly.

Which probably explains the deafening silence in the venue. Everyone knew her only as the beauty nerd with no other talent, whatsoever.  
  


"Are you ready?" The host may have asked her but he didn't give her the chance to answer and proceeded with his spiel.

"Alright everyone! Let's give it up for Kim Minju!"

Still, unenthusiastic cheers were only heard. 

Minju started to cower in her place.

But before she could step back, the host spoke again.

"But wait! This won't be the traditional commencement that we will be having." 

Confusion buzzed in the crowd but the host only laughed. 

"I know, I know. You hate changes. But I promise you guys, you'll love this."

The suspense was killing Minju much more than the objections from the people in front.

"This person specially asked for this and it so happened, surprisingly, that Kim Minju-ssi, whom this person had hoped to raised her hand, had volunteered for it."

Suddenly, the people who were at the blind side of the stage and where they could see who'd be coming up started screaming. With just the piercing squeals of girls and a couple of loud roars from the guys, Minju became even more restless.

No random person in the university can make those people scream like that unless you're very popular.

"Do you guys want to know who it is?"

The crowd came alive and resonated with a loud _YES_. The excitement was back on track and it only became louder when the host called in the mystery person.

The cheers were deafening but to Minju, hearing blocked it out and all that filled her ear was the loud pounding of her heart. Her mind wants her to run away, remembering what she did, but her limbs won't listen.

Minju stood in the middle of the stage, rooted in place as Ahn Yujin graced the venue with her presence. She held a mic and was all smiles as she walked towards Minju .

Two days that she was gone felt like forever to her fans.

But to Minju who bore the embarrassment from her actions felt like it was only yesterday.

Her eyes carelessly lingered to Yujin's lips and she had to pinch herself awake before she gets caught.

"Hey." Yujin was now in front of her, smiling even brighter than when she first appeared to the crowd.

"What is this?"

Yujin didn't say a word and raised her hand. The noise from crowd immediately hushed. Minju wanted to scoff at her cockiness.

_Show off._

Minju watched as Yujin brought up the mic close to her mouth and a second later, her signature voice tone filled the venue.

"Kim Minju-ssi, I won't do this the hard way so I'm gonna tell you honestly right now."

On other days, Minju would have already thought of the embarrassing things that Yujin would do to her in revenge to what she did. However, for some reason, her mindset in the moment was calm, as if Yujin's presence provided her some sort of comfort despite being the center of attention.  
  


"I wasn't playing with you."  
  


The confession caused a short uproar from the crowd.   
  


But the two were in their own world.   
  


Someone had silenced the crowd from somewhere before Yujin continued.  
  


"I…I really like you."  
  


Minju wasn't sure anymore if she was in a dream or a reality. But when Yujin took another step closer and held her hand, the mix of warmth and cold nerves told her it was really the latter.

"I am sincere with my feelings and I have tried to convey them to you, but you may have misinterpreted all of that because of my actions. But give me a chance and I'll prove to you that for once in my life, I am not joking."  
  


"Kim Minju, this isn't a game and I wouldn't beg for more…"  
  
  


"Just let me experience that again…with you."  
  


Yujin looked hopeful while she held Minju's hand tighter and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Minju felt a lot calmer now, as if Yujin had absorbed all her nervousness. She smiled sweetly and squeezed the junior's hand. The anticipation from everyone in the venue was felt by her.

The moment was overwhelming and she can say YES right that instant.  
  


But she didn't.  
  


She is not straying away from her plan.  
  


She will not feed the ego of Ahn Yujin.  
  


She got the mic from Yujin, still retaining her smile.   
  


"Ahn Yujin…"  
  


She paused.  
  


The taller girl was slowly getting impatient yet remained looking hopeful. And Minju saw through it.  
  
  
  
  


"Try again."  
  


  
  


Then, she left the venue.

**Author's Note:**

> end of part 1.


End file.
